What Tenten Gave To Me
by 2 Loser Ninjas
Summary: Christmas is almost upon Naruto and the gang, so everyone is out and about. But something strange is going down. Why does Tenten keep showing up behind people, randomly? And why does she keep bringing chaos with her? Disclaimer: Naruto, I own not! On Hold
1. Sasuke

_This is a really random story that me and my friend came up with! It is based off of the story/song The 12 Days of Christmas. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of story, more will be up later when I have finished more chapters and school stops being so gay! But I have winter break in 7 school days, so I should be free soon! R&R please!_  


  
What Tenten Gave To Me  


_By: Rikku Waves and Yuna Braska_

**1st Day** (Sasuke)

_On the first day of Christmas Tenten gave to me:_ **A really pointy kunai in a tree…**

I walked down the street, my feet making crunching noises in the snow that had fallen over night. Christmas was on its way and I didn't feel like doing anything special about it. Most likely Sakura and/or Ino would invite me to a party or something.

I looked up when I heard a squeal from behind. Before I could blink Sakura and Ino could be seen racing each other to me. I thought quickly and ran down a random street. I leaned against the wall; listening for the two. Once I heard their reseeding footsteps I relaxed slightly and turned around.

I came face-to-face with Tenten. Had I been anyone else, I would have jumped back and yelled in surprise. But I am not, so I didn't. I stared at her smiling face for what felt like forever before I looked around. She was really creeping me out so I began to ease past her.

She had her eyes closed and I began to make my get away. She opened her eyes and called out for me to wait. Like Hell I would. I jumped from roof to roof for a while before I came to a nice place to rest.

I had been able to escape Sakura and Ino's clutches today, but almost fell into Tenten's. I don't understand Tenten sometimes, though I would never say that out loud. After all, I am Uchiha Sasuke.

I got myself comfy in the tree I found. This particular tree was smack dap in the center of the park and rather large. I leaned against the trunk, a cold breeze swept by and I shivered. The wind wasn't what got me to shiver though.

I cracked open an eye and almost lost my head if I hadn't moved in time. The leaves rustled and I watched a figure fly back off to the village. I turned back to the object and found a kunai. A note was wrapped around the handle.

I cautiously unrolled the letter and almost fell out of the tree. The note was written in curvy writing and big letters. It said: _You didn't let me give you your present. So there you are! A kunai! How lucky are you? Signed Tenten_

I cursed under my breath. That girl is supposed to have the best aim. So why did she almost cut off my head? Unless she wanted to kill me! I crumpled the note and grabbed the kunai off the tree and tossed it down at the ground. I was going to figure out one way or another if it was the last thing I did; why did Tenten want to kill me?


	2. Lee

_I went ahead and put this up because I felt like it. I have up to four days now and am working on the fifth. Hopefully I can get this story up and posted before Christmas and before long. But thankfully the count down has long sicne started: 6 more school days till Winter Break and 13 more days till Christmas! Now without further ado: Day Two or Tenten's gift giving!_  


  
What Tenten Gave To Me  


_By: Rikku Waves and Yuna Braska_

**2nd Day** (Lee)

_On the second day of Christmas Tenten gave to me:_ **Two leg warmers and a really pointy kunai in a tree…**

I walked around town merrily, smiling at pedestrians. It was December and soon Christmas would be upon us. I had long since gone Christmas shopping and had almost all of what I needed. Since it was close to Christmas I have been training harder because I need to stay in shape and what with all of the delicious eggnog I will need as much training as I can get.

I roamed around for a while. I spotted Sakura and Ino, but they were too busy trying to find Sasuke-kun to see me. I was okay with that, though, after all I was busy as well. I couldn't stand and talk with them this instant due to my training. My training for right now was to find a good gift for Neji-san.

Even though Neji-san is on my team, I still don't now enough about him. I try to socialize, but he throws my efforts back into my face. I window gazed for a while, looking for anything that he might like in the least. I found a couple of books that he might like, but I wasn't for sure.

After looking at one particular shop for a while I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face with a smiling Tenten. I smiled back at her and shouted, "HELLO TENTEN-SAN! HOW ARE YOU IN THIS YOUTHFUL TIME OF THE YEAR?" She smiled even bigger at me shoved a nicely wrapped box into my hands.

I looked down at it and looked back at her. Only to find that she was already half way down the street and about to turn a corner. Before she completely disappeared I shouted at her, "What is it?" She merely glanced at me over her shoulder.

She smiled big and shouted right back, "Call it an early Christmas present for you!" And she was gone. I sat down and opened up the box. I probably should've waited until Christmas day, but I was rather excited.

Before I completely opened up my present I spied Sasuke-kun and shouted at him. Apparently Sakura and Ino were close enough to hear me and were there in a flash, squealing and clinging to Sasuke-kun. I smiled at him and he glared at me.

I finished unwrapping the box and pulled the lid off to find a pair of footless long socks. I felt me eyes tear up with joy. Tenten had given me a new pair of leg warmers. There was one little problem that prevented me from wearing them with my outfit, though.

The leg warmers were yellow. Of course everyone knows that yellow doesn't go with green, but I didn't want to disappoint Tenten-san. I would have to figure out a way to wear them. So I began to think.


End file.
